


Harry Would Still Hand Feed Him Grapes

by idontthinksoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of daddy kink? Didn't explore that much, AU Percy Jackson, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bottom Harry, Demigod Harry, Demigod Louis, Demigods, Like I tried to stick with it mostly, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, kind of, polish, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontthinksoo/pseuds/idontthinksoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Jesteś więc jednym z tych od Afrodyty?</p><p>- Nie, od Ateny a ty? – spytał niebieskooki. Przyjrzawszy się dokładniej, Harry nie zauważył miecza, który był przymocowany do boku chłopaka oraz tego, że jego budowa ciała była bardziej stworzona do walki, aniżeli do bycia karmionym winogronami. To nie tak, że Harry nie kochałby karmienia go nimi. Ale pomimo to było dość łatwo dostrzec, że był on spokrewniony z greckimi Bogami.</p><p>albo Percy Jackson au gdzie Louis jest synem Ateny, a Harry jest synem Hery i jest on całkowicie pewny tego, że chce on założyć z Louisem rodzinę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Would Still Hand Feed Him Grapes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Would Still Hand Feed Him Grapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129702) by [DreamTeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeam/pseuds/DreamTeam). 



> Od tłumaczki: nareszcie dodane :D miłego czytania xxxx i chciałabym jak zwykle podziękować mojej wspaniałej becie :) jesteś nie zastąpiona xxxx  
> Beta: marcelowa.tumblr.com

\- Jesteś więc jednym z tych od Afrodyty?  
Harry chciał się uderzyć, zaraz po tym jak słowa te wyszły z jego ust. Okej, więc ten chłopak był naprawdę cudowny z idealnie ułożonymi włosami i cudownie błyszczącymi niebieskimi oczami, ale pytanie o to czy był spokrewniony z Afrodytą, było po prostu nieodpowiednie.  
\- Nie, od Ateny a ty? – spytał niebieskooki. Przyjrzawszy się dokładniej, Harry nie zauważył miecza, który był przymocowany do boku chłopaka oraz tego, że jego budowa ciała była bardziej stworzona do walki, aniżeli do bycia karmionym winogronami. To nie tak, że Harry nie kochałby karmienia go nimi. Ale pomimo to było dość łatwo dostrzec, że był on spokrewniony z greckimi Bogami.  
\- Tak właściwie od Hery - wyrzucił z siebie i po chwili doszedł do nich dźwięk kolejnego głosu. To nie było dużą niespodzianką; Harry dopiero, co przybył do obozu półkrwi. Jak dobrze pamiętał ten chłopak, który do nich mówił, miał na imię Liam, przedstawił się on wcześniej loczkowi i pomógł mu w domyśleniu się tego, od kogo pochodził.  
\- Harry, i jak, wszystko jest w porządku? O widzę, że już poznałeś Louisa - Louis. Harry mógłby pocałować Liama za to, że dzięki niemu poznał imię pięknego chłopaka, ale po chwili pomyślał także, że przez to Louis mógłby źle go zrozumieć. Nie chciał wyglądać na zainteresowanego Liamem.  
\- Tak, mniej więcej. Miło było cię poznać, Louis. Jestem Harry - zielonooki potrząsnął dłonią drugiego chłopaka, obserwując go, gdy ten odchodził w innym kierunku.  
Będąc bardziej skupionym na jego idealnym tyłku, jeśli miałby być szczery. - Zayn cię szukał! –krzyknął Liam, za odchodzącym Louisem - Gotowy abym ci pokazał, gdzie będziesz spał, Harry?  
Z tymi słowami skierowali się w stronę budynku i Harry był prawie pewien, że to nie była figura Hery na małym podwyższeniu tuż nad drzwiami - To nie jest Hera, prawda? – wypowiedział swoje pytanie na głos do Liama.  
\- Nie, jesteś jedynym jej dzieckiem na naszym obozie i szczerze, nie mamy aż tyle miejsca, by postawić dla niej osobny budynek. Pomyśleliśmy więc, że mógłbyś zostać w pokojach dzieci Demeter. Wszyscy są bardzo podekscytowani spotkaniem z tobą i już nie mogą się doczekać, aby cię poznać.  
Potwierdzając słowa Liama, gdy otworzył on drzwi do jednego z pokoi; znajdowały się już tam trzy nieznane mu osoby. - Cześć Harry! –powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn, doskakując do niego z górnej pryczy - Jestem Hannah. To jest Ed, a to Cara.  
Harry przywitał się z każdym z nich, tak jak nauczyła go mama, gdy był mały. Loczek na pewno nie przestanie nazywać Anne swoją mamą, nawet jeśli skończył tutaj dowiadując się, że jego prawdziwą matką jest Hera. Anne nadal jest tą osobą, która całowała go w miejsca, w które się zranił i to ona czytała mu bajki na dobranoc aż do momentu, gdy miał dziewięć lat.  
Kilka minut później zaczął się zadomawiać w swoim pokoju, gdy po niespełna dwudziestu minutach drzwi znów się otworzyły. Harry podskoczył na ten dźwięk, a pozostała trójka wydała z siebie zirytowany dźwięk – Niall, odwal się - jęknęła Hannah i machnęła na niego ręką, będąc zbyt skupioną na książce, którą czytała.  
\- Nie powinnyście być miłe? A poza tym przyszedłem do Eda, nie do ciebie - chłopak miał ciężki irlandzki akcent i blond włosy z lekkimi brązowymi odrostami.  
\- Myślę, że przydałoby ci się małe farbowanko - próbował zażartować Harry, ale niestety nikt się nie zaśmiał; natomiast Niall usiadł obok niego.  
\- A więc kim jesteś? Jednym z tych nowych? –spytał Irlandczyk, odwracając się w stronę Harry’ego - Jestem Niall Horan, miło cię poznać.  
Po jakimś czasie, blondyn spytał go czy wraz z nim i Edem, miałby ochotę wyjść z domu i zapoznać się z terenem obozu, na co z zielonooki z przyjemnością przystał - Zamierzam zorganizować dziś wieczorem imprezę, a ty Harry powinieneś definitywnie na nią przyjść. - powiedział Niall, gdy przemierzali jedną z części obozowiska.  
Zdaniem Harry’ego był to najlepszy moment w wycieczce, gdyż przed nimi pojawił się nie kto inny jak Louis. Miał bardzo ładne ramiona. Styles nie mógł przestać się na niego gapić, gdy prezentował on jakieś chwyty na ciemnoskórym chłopaku.  
Dlaczego Harry nie mógłby nim być? Z miejsca, w którym stał młodszy, wydawać by się mogło, że biodra niebieskookiego były przyparte do tyłka drugiego chłopaka, który wyglądał jakby w ogóle tego nie zauważył. Ale Harry definitywnie to widział i musiało być to dość oczywistym, gdy oblizał swoje wargi, na co Niall wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.  
\- Zayn też tam będzie, ale nie wiem, czy dasz radę go odciągnąć od Liama. - słuchał Harry, obserwując jak policzki ciemnoskórego chłopaka w końcu czerwienieją, gdy Louis wykręcił jego sutka.  
\- Kto to Zayn? Och! To ten chłopak z Louisem? – zielonooki nawet nie chciał by to tak zabrzmiało, ale to było wręcz oczywiste po sposobie, w jaki twarz Nialla się rozświetliła, a Ed zaczął wyglądać na zainteresowanego, iż zauważyli, kto mu się tak naprawdę podoba.  
\- Louis? Tak, on i Zayn zamierzają być na mojej imprezie. Czasami bardzo łatwo jest ich upić i potem zabrać do pokoju albo do lasu, czy coś.  
Teraz była to kolej Harry’ego, by się zaczerwienić, a jego policzki stały się nawet ciemniejsze, gdy Niall zaczął wołać Louisa i Zayna. Styles nawet nie mógł pozbierać swoich myśli do kupy, kiedy byli już przy nich; niebieskooki wypuścił ze swojego uścisku ciemnowłosego i teraz jego silne ramiona znów były zdolne do innych ruchów.  
Harry wiedział już od dawna, że podobają mu się chłopcy. Ale nadal interesowały go także dziewczyny, ale już nie tak bardzo jak kiedyś, a Louis był naprawdę przystojnym chłopakiem. Miał małe dłonie, co nie zmieniało faktu, że zielonooki nadal chciałby być przerzucony przez jego kolana. I to wszystko przez te ramiona, wyglądały na takie, które mogły sprawić, że nie mógłby siedzieć przez tygodnie.  
\- Harry? Harry? Harry? – z jego marzeń wybił go nawołujący jego imię wysoki głos. Szybko uniósł swój wzrok, by napotkać uśmiechającego się zaczepnie Louisa, jakby dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego nad czym tak intensywnie myślał loczek. - Chciałbym cię zapytać Haz, czy wybierasz się na imprezę dziś wieczorem?  
\- Tak, ja… tak definitywnie. Będę tam - było coś zaczepnego w sposobie jak Harry wolno mówił, głównie przez to, że jego myśli nadal były skupione na obrazach Louisa na nim, ale dość szybko jego uwaga skupiła się na ich rozmowie.  
Zanim Harry zdał sobie z tego sprawę, z powrotem był w swoim pokoju i przygotowywał się na imprezę. Niall kilka minut wcześniej zdążył wyjść, by dołączyć do swoich „braci i sióstr”, jak lubił ich nazywać, aby przygotować wszystko na dzisiejszy wieczór. Jeżeli zielonooki kiedykolwiek planował, aby się upić to zdecydowanie był to dzisiejszy wieczór. Musiał zrobić ruch w stronę Louisa, a na pewno nie dałby rady zrobić tego na trzeźwo.  
Było już ciemno na zewnątrz, gdy Ed i Harry kierowali się w stronę ogniska, przy którym znajdowało się już dość dużo osób. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że na obozie w tym roku nie znajdowało się dość wielu nastolatków, Styles nie widział ich więcej niż trzydziestu, ponieważ dość wielu znajdowało się tutaj.  
Zielonooki wziął łyk drinka, którego zaoferował mu Niall w chwili, gdy znalazł się na terenie imprezy. Był on definitywnie mocny, z pewnością mógł to już teraz stwierdzić, ale także smakował on bardziej owocowo niż goryczkowo jak typowy alkohol. - Hazza! – loczek usłyszał Louisa stojącego z Liamem blisko ogniska i skierował się w ich stronę, by po chwili z nimi usiąść.  
Styles nie zauważył, że Liam nie był tak potężny, ale wraz z nim siedział ktoś blisko przyciśnięty do jego boku aż do momentu, gdy stał zaraz obok nich. - Oni zawsze tacy są? – spytał cicho Louisa, na co on zaśmiał się krótko i mu przytaknął.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak, są wręcz odrażający. Zawsze się obściskują przy ogniskach albo gdziekolwiek się razem znajdą.  
-Zamknij się, Louis. Bo wcale tak nie jest, że ty nie chcesz się obściskiwać z Harrym albo po prostu pieprzyć go w tym miejscu. - warknął Zayn, zielonooki był w lekkim szoku i zaczął otwierać i zamykać swoje usta niczym ryba przez dłuższa chwilę. Louis natomiast wyglądał, jakby właśnie zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób zabić Malika, a ciemnoskóry był cały czerwony, ukrywając swoją twarz w piersi Liama.  
\- A więc to pomogło mi zaoszczędzić dość wiele czasu! –stwierdził Harry i spojrzał w stronę Louisa, który wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i przy okazji dość bardzo zaciekawionego jego słowami. - Nawet nie wiedziałem czy lubisz chłopców. Więc ubrałem się ciepło, zamiast pokazywać nogi.  
Przynajmniej teraz sprawił, że Louis się roześmiał i lśnił on niczym pieprzone słońce. Niebieskooki posiadał najlepszy uśmiech, jaki loczek kiedykolwiek widział na oczy, mógł on nawet przysiąc, że oczy starszego patrzyły prosto na niego podczas tej czynności. Jego nowym życiowym celem od tej chwili stało się przywoływanie tego pięknego uśmiechu na twarz Louisa najczęściej jak tylko się da, nieważne, co musiałby dla tego zrobić.  
Do czasu aż Harry skończył swojego pierwszego drinka, był on przytulony całym swoim ciałem do boku niebieskookiego, a reszta chłopaków zdawała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Nawet wtedy, gdy to cudowne i umięśnione ramię starszego owinęło się wokół jego ciała. Zielonooki był także prawie pewien tego, że Louis, co jakiś czas wąchał jego włosy, ale to także mogła być równie dobrze jego wyobraźnia.  
~*~  
\- A więc jesteś silny?  
\- Hmm? Och, chodzi ci o bycie dzieckiem Ateny? Tak, silny i taktyczny, to tak jakby przychodzi z samym tytułem. - powiedział z uśmiechem Louis, przybliżając swoje ciało jeszcze bliżej do tego Harry’ego. - Chcesz żebym cię czegoś nauczył?  
~*~  
I tak oto trzy miesiące później Harry znalazł się naprzeciw Louisa, próbując zablokować każdy jego atak. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy mógł szczerze stwierdzić, że, praktycznie cały jego dziecięcy tłuszczyk zmienił się w delikatne abs. Jego ramiona stały się silniejsze na tyle, że mógłby sobie pozwolić na siłowy trening i do tego mógłby stwierdzić, iż jego uda stały się bardziej umięśnione.  
Minął już miesiąc, od kiedy sprawy związane z jego związkiem z Louisem stały się bardziej interesujące. Jest szczęśliwy mówiąc, że przeszli na następny poziom i to nie było aż tak zaskakujące, że seks był aż tak dobry; gdyż od tego czasu, gdy są razem, Harry nie obudził się ani razu samotnie. Nigdy nie rozmawiali na ten temat, ale zdaje się, że każdy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, iż umawiają się ze sobą.  
\- Kurwa - westchnął Harry, gdy Louis przyparł go do ziemi - Nigdy nie dam rady cię pokonać, Lou - wyjęczał i wypchnął swoje biodra w górę, aby zepchnąć z siebie niebieskookiego, oczywiście kończąc, by ocierając się o ciało starszego.  
~*~  
Harry nie jest do końca pewien jak się znalazł w tej pozycji. Wydawało się to naturalne, iż w jednej chwili był przyparty do ziemi przez Louisa, patrzącego na niego jakby miał go zaraz zjeść, by w następnej być przypartym przez niego do drzwi od jego sypialni z coraz to nowymi malinkami pojawiającymi się na jego szyi.  
\- Louis - to było jedyne słowo, które wychodziło z ust Harry’ego. Chciał powiedzieć, że naprawdę potrzebują dotrzeć do łóżka, by Louis musiał przestać się z nim droczyć i może przycisnąć to kolano trochę mocniej pomiędzy jego nogi. Te wszystkie bodźce, to było dla niego zbyt wiele i nie mógł już nic poradzić na cichy jęk wychodzący spomiędzy jego warg.  
\- Boże, kochanie jesteś taki twardy dla mnie - powiedział Louis, wpychając swoje udo pomiędzy nogi loczka, pozwalając mu się o nie ocierać - Będziesz dla mnie bardzo dobrym chłopcem, prawda?  
\- Łóżko, Lou. Które jest twoje? – zaraz po tym jak pytanie wyszło z jego ust, został przyparty do jednego z łóżek piętrowych, biorąc głęboki wdech, gdy uderzy głową o górną prycz. - Au! Boże, bądź bardziej ostrożny. - Louis uniósł na to brew, kładąc Harry’ego na materacu.  
\- Przewróć się - zielonookiemu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy, by po chwili być na swoich kolanach, pozostawiając pierś przypartą do łóżka. - Jesteś taką dziwką, praktycznie błagałeś o to przez cały dzień.  
Pierwsze uderzenie nie jest dokładnie tym, czego Harry oczekiwał, zapłakując po nim głośno, chowając swoją twarz w poduszce, tym samym próbując wyciszyć dźwięk. Następne nie jest już taką niespodzianką i Louis obserwował jak na jego pośladku kreował się czerwony ślad. Był taki śliczny w porównaniu do bladej skóry dookoła śladu.  
Kolejny klaps był trochę niżej, prawie w jego udo, a po nim nastąpiło kilka następnych uderzeń w przypadkowych miejscach. Trwało to aż do momentu, w którym Harry zaczął wypuszczać z siebie ciche szlochy, wykręcając swoje nadgarstki desperacko w pościel, by dopiero wtedy Louis mógł zdecydować, że to koniec. - Twój tyłek jest dosłownie do tego stworzony.  
\- Tak, tatusiu - wyjęczał Harry, a szczęśliwy jęk, jaki za to otrzymał był dla niego wystarczający. Dłonie Louisa delikatnie masowały jego skórę, w przeciwny sposób, do jakiego wcześniej w nią uderzał. Czekał aż Harry się uspokoi, a jego oddech powróci do normalności.  
\- Co ty… Och, Kurwa! –zapłakał loczek, kiedy poczuł delikatny język, liżący jego dziurkę. Louis wykonał dwa długie liźnięcia przy jego wejściu, po czym zaczął lizać krótkimi liźnięciami, niczym kotek.  
Nikt nigdy nie robił tego Harry’emu i nie mógł po prostu powstrzymać głośnych jęków wychodzących z niego, gdy Louis zasysał jego wejście i pchał w nie delikatnie. - To w porządku, Haz? – spytał niebieskooki, na co loczek ledwo widocznie przytaknął głową, powodując szeroki uśmiech na twarzy starszego, gdy sięgał on po opakowanie lubrykantu z szafki nocnej.  
\- Zrelaksuj się i nie ruszaj kochanie - pierwszy palec się w niego lekko wślizgnął, a Louis obserwował to jak zaczarowany, gdy Harry rozpadał się pod nim jeszcze bardziej. Młodszy praktycznie skręcił sobie kark, gdy Louis uderzył w jego prostatę. – O, kurwa.  
To nie powinno być aż tak mile, Harry jest prawie pewien, że zaraz wybuchnie z tej przyjemności w każdej możliwej sekundzie. Wręcz się boi, że nie da rady powstrzymać się od dojścia, ale za każdym razem, gdy chce sięgnąć do swojego penisa, Louis strzepuje jego dłoń.  
\- Żadnego dotykania. Złap się za wezgłowie łóżka i trzymaj tam swoje ręce. - Harry zrobił to, o co został poproszony, ale Louis mógł łatwo stwierdzić, że było to dość trudne dla niego. Jego knykcie stawały się coraz bardziej białe od uścisku, w jakim je trzymał, a jego biodra zaczynały robić małe pchnięcia, gdy Louis dodał kolejny palec.  
\- Louis, proszę, ja zaraz dojdę. - jest tam mocne ukłucie w jego tyłku, ale ból zmieszał się z przyjemnością, wymuszając z niego głośny jęk. To zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Nie ma szans, że wytrzyma dłużej. – Proszę - westchnął. Louis złapał za jego biodra, gdy opadał na pościel.  
Trzeci palec był najgorszy, a ból, który sprawiał, praktycznie odbierał Harry’emu całą przyjemność. Louis jakby domyślając się tego, delikatnie owinął swoją dłoń dookoła długości Harry’ego i przesunął po niej powoli, sprawiając, że loczek nadal był twardy i rozkojarzony.  
W momencie, gdy zielonooki wreszcie przyzwyczaił się do uczucia trzech palców w sobie, to uczucie stało się najlepszym, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Louis nie rozciągał go trzema palcami zbyt długo, ale na tyle, by przygotować go na swojego kutasa, więc kilka chwil później wyjął je z ciała młodszego. Był on nawet bardziej chętny do zrobienia tego teraz niż na samym początku, ale żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował.  
\- Okej Haz, ja zam-och, kurwa- zamierzam w ciebie teraz wejść - Harry mógł usłyszeć za sobą jak chłopak otwiera opakowanie z prezerwatywą i po chwili zakłada ją na siebie; nawet nie musiał odwracać swojej głowy, by to potwierdzić. Ale i tak to zrobił. I to był właściwie pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry tak naprawdę widział penisa Louisa i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że na sam widok jego usta szeroko się otworzyły. Na szczęście żaden dźwięk z nich nie wyszedł.  
\- Jesteś taki duży… pośpiesz się, no Lou - powiedział potrząsając swoimi biodrami w zachęcie dla starszego, a z ust niebieskookiego wyszedł niski jęk, gdy rozprowadzał po sobie lubrykant. - Tak bardzo chcę cię ssać następnym razem. Chcę twojego kutasa w moich ustach, chcę się nim dławić i chcę byś doszedł w moich ustach.  
Był tak podniecony, że nawet za bardzo nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co mówił, ale Louisowi musiało się to spodobać, gdyż po chwili ustawiał się naprzeciw jego wejścia. - Tak kochanie, będę pieprzył twoje usta następnym razem. Może zaraz po tym jak rozpadniesz się na moim kutasie.  
Oboje wiedzą, że to kłamstwo, żaden z nich nie wytrzyma więcej niż pięciu minut od momentu jak Louis się w nim znajdzie. Starszy wszedł w niego powoli, pchając delikatnie centymetr po centymetrze. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się cały w jego dziurce, zielonooki nie mógł powstrzymać się od jęków i westchnień, błagając Louisa o to, by pieprzył go mocniej, szybciej, więcej i aby nigdy nie przestał.  
Niebieskooki oparł jedną dłoń o plecy młodszego, a drugą złapał mocno za jego biodra, gdy wbijał się w jego ciało Cicho sobie życzył, by było to łatwiejszym i by mógł wziąć Harry’ego, gdy ten leżał na plecach. Ale niestety był zbyt bardzo tym pochłonięty, by tak naprawdę zmienić ich pozycję, a głośne jęki, które zielonooki z siebie wydawał, gdy uderzał w jego prostatę, potwierdzały, że również czuł się dobrze w tej pozycji.  
\- To właśnie to, Harry. Po prostu odpuść. - wymamrotał Louis, będąc również blisko swojego spełnienia, uderzając coraz mocniej w słodki punkt loczka. Natomiast Harry był dosłownym bałaganem jęków pod ciałem starszego. Nie mógł utrzymać się w jednej pozycji, a jego knykcie były całkowicie białe od tego jak mocno ściskał ramę łóżka, a Louis był prawie pewny tego, że widział łzy w jego oczach. To nie tak, że zielonooki eksploduje, ale czuł się, jakby właśnie tak miało się stać. To był najbardziej intensywny orgazm, jest tego praktycznie pewien, jaki kiedykolwiek mógł osiągnąć w swoim życiu.  
\- Louis! –ciągle powtarzał imię starszego w mieszance niewyraźnych słów i głośnych jęków, gdy Harry w końcu dochodził na pościel pod jego ciałem. Starszy chłopak nie wytrzymał dłużej, wchodząc w loczka jeszcze po raz ostatni, zanim sam doszedł w prezerwatywę.  
Po tym jak obaj się wyczyścili, zaczęli się do siebie przytulać na łóżku. Harry lekko uniósł swoją głowę po kilku minutach, by spojrzeć na Louisa. - Więc…  
\- Więc…  
\- Co to z nas czyni? –spytał w końcu Harry po kilku minutach ciszy.  
\- A więc Harry Stylesie, chciałbyś zostać moim chłopakiem?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak i oczekuję tego, że za każdym razem będzie nam tak dobrze.


End file.
